grandes garotas não choram
by angellsss
Summary: ...lara ra ra


**Esta sera minha pimeira historia de x-men por isso escolhi fazer com uma musica e apenas um capitulo ela sera sobre kitty e lance e com a traduçao da musica big girls don't cry- grandes garortas nao choram ,espero que gostem e me desculpem por qualquer erro de digitaçao.**

**Antes de tudo nao criei e nem possuo x-men por isso por favor nao me processem**

_**Garotas Grandes Não Choram**_

_**Lá rá rá rá...**_

Kitty se acordou cantando e durante algum tempo permaneceu assim, ate chegar a sala onde encontrou nada mais nada menos que lance alfred , ela nao teve tempo de dizer nada pois ele a abraçou abruptamente.

Em outras ocasiõess ela estaria felis mais agora, ao notar que eles estavam sozinhos na sala sem ninguem se importar,algo dizia que isso nao era uma coisa boa então ela perguntou lentamente como se nao quizesse ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer:

-Lance o que houve ?

Ele olhou nos olhos dela e disse com seriedade:

-Eu vim me dispedir

O que?

-Estou indo embora

-Para onde ?

Mais uma vez ela não pode dizer mais nada pois dessa vez ele a abraçou e a beijou longamente

Foi um beijo cheio de amor e ao mesmo tempo cheio de tristeza Ele se afastou e nao disse mais nada somente foi embora

_**O cheiro da sua pele está gravado em mim agora  
Você provavelmente está no seu vôo voltando pra sua cidade natal  
Eu preciso saber me proteger sozinha meu amor  
Me encontrar centrada com claridade, paz e serenidade**_

Lance nao podia evitar a tristeza, mais ele precisava fazer isso, precisava mostrar a ela que podia melhorar e só assim poderia voltar.

ela no fundo nao podia impeidi-lo ,foi quando ela finalmente notou o papel em sua maos uuma carta onde ele dizia tudo que nao pode dizer pessolamente, que nao podia ficar tinha que tentar ser alguem melhor e isso só seria possivel se ele estivesse longe e ela tinha que ser forte, ser feliz

_**Espero que você saiba, espero que você saiba  
Que isso não tem nada a ver com você  
Isso é pessoal, eu comigo mesma  
Nós temos que ajeitar algumas coisas ...  
E eu sentirei sua falta como uma criança sente falta de seu cobertor  
Mas eu tenho que tocar minha vida  
É hora de ser uma garota grande agora  
E garotas grandes não choram  
Não choram, não choram, não choram**_

Kitty ficou lá parada sem saber o que fazer seu coraçao esva em mil pedaços, mais ela tinha que sobreviver ela tinha um futuro um caminho a traçar e ninguem impediria disso

_**O caminho que estou trilhando, eu devo ir sozinha  
Eu devo dar pequenos passos até estar totalmente amadurecida  
Contos de fada nem sempre têm finais felizes, têm?  
E eu prevejo escuridão a frente se eu ficar**_

**Eu espero que você saiba, eu espero que você saiba  
Que isso não tem nada a ver com você  
Isso é pessoal, eu comigo mesma  
Nós temos que ajeitar algumas coisas...  
E sentirei sua falta como uma criança sente falta de seu cobertor  
Mas eu tenho que tocar minha vida  
É hora de ser uma garota grande agora  
E garotas grandes não choram  
**

O verao passou como e vento e o outono vinha com uma promessa de retorno agora ambos poderiam ser felizes. Ele trabalhava estava pronto para voltar, ela o esperava e juntos eles viveriam um novo sonho que ninguem poderia atrapalhar

_**Como colegas no pátio da escola  
Nós jogaremos cartas e trocaremos figurinhas  
Eu serei sua melhor amiga  
E você será o meu namorado  
Você pode segurar minha mão se quiser  
Porque eu quero segurar a sua também  
Nós seremos amigos e amantes e compartilharemos nossos mundos secretos  
Mas está na hora de eu ir pra casa  
Está ficando tarde, está escuro lá fora  
Eu preciso me encontrar centrada com claridade, paz e seriedade**_

**Eu espero que você saiba, eu espero que você saiba  
Que isso não tem nada a ver com você  
Isso é pessoal, eu comigo mesma  
Nós temos que ajeitar algumas coisas...  
E eu sentirei sua falta como uma criança sente de seu cobertor  
Mas eu tenho que tocar minha vida  
É hora de ser uma garota grande agora  
E garotas grandes não choram  
Não choram, não choram, não choram.**

Agora kitty podia novamente podia cantar tudo tinha passado ela estava feliz e acima de tudo tinha mostrado para todos que a sempre uma esperança de mudança e que grandes garotas nao choram, tudo no final sempre da certo e era a isso que ela cantava alegremente numa doce manha de primavera  
_  
__**Lá rá rá rá...**_

**Espero que tenham gostado, desculpe se ficou muito a proxima!**


End file.
